Anything for you
by TheGreatAnimeFan
Summary: Sanji would do anything for Nami. Even the most demeaning tasks. NAKAMASHIP!


Disclaimer: I'm sure you all already know it but I don't own One Piece or the characters

"Hmm… I don't know." Nami said thoughtfully. Her left hand rubbing her chin as she paced back and forth along the floor of the women's quarters on the Going Merry. "What do you think Sanji-kun? Do you think it suits me?" she asked looking towards the other occupant in the room.

"Of course Nami-san! Anything would look good on you!" Sanji nodded with a grin on his face and a heart in his visible eye showing that he was definitely under her spell.

"Thank you Sanji-kun." Nami giggled lightly and smiled as Sanji's overly enthusiastic grin faded for a moment.

"Um Nami-san. You know that I would do ANYTHING for you but…" Sanji said as he looked to the navigator.

"Yes?" Nami asked questioningly as she moved her head to the side a little as Sanji tried to find the right words to say.

"Not to be rude of course Nami-san but, wouldn't it be better if you did this instead?" Sanji asked as he looked down at the blue sequin dress he was wearing with matching high heels. "I mean I'm sure you'd have a much easier time if you were the one wearing the outfits…"

"Nonsense Sanji-kun. There wasn't a full size mirror back in the shop and we don't really have one on board so it's easier if I have someone model the outfits for me, and you were the one who volunteered to help me out." Nami smiled a little before placing her hands on her hips "Also could you put out that cigarette? You're getting ash all over my new outfit."

"Hai! Nami-san!" Sanji said as he quickly disposed of the cigarette "It's not that I mind helping you. I just think it'd be easier if you were the one…" Sanji started before Nami interrupted him.

"Don't you like spending time with me?" Nami asked, sniffing a little as her eyes became all shiny and puppy-dog like.

"Of course I like spending time with you Nami-san! There's nothing I'd want more than to be with you always!" Sanji grinned

Nami quickly grinned; the fake look of sadness that was on her face just a few seconds ago vanishing in an instant. "Thank you Sanji-kun. You're such a great guy."

Sanji's eye suddenly turned back into a heart as he clasped his hands together and started swaying back and forth. "Anything for you Nami-san!"

Nami giggled before moving across the room. "Good. Now stay put Sanji-kun while I get the next outfit okay?"

"I shall model your clothes with looooooooooooooove!" Sanji exclaimed in happiness before starting to chant mellorine over and over again. Nami just waved him off as she went to get the next outfit.

It was around this time in the Men's quarters that Roronoa Zoro awakened from yet another one of his many naps. Feeling rested and in the mood to train Zoro sat up and stretched, yawning loudly before pulling a bottle of rum he had pilfered from the kitchen from under his pillow. After all he couldn't start the day sober could he?

As Zoro walked out of the Men's quarters and towards the deck he passed by the open doorway of the women's quarters; at first he had passed by the door nonchalantly only to back up a few seconds afterwards. At first he thought it was just the booze playing tricks on him, but seeing as how Zoro knew how much alcohol he could consume before getting even a little bit drunk he pretty much figured out that he wasn't seeing things.

"Oi! What the hell are you wearing love cook?" Zoro asked

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Sanji roared while still wearing the dress and high heels.

"Hey. No need to get testy about it." Zoro said, taking a swig from his liquor bottle before continuing "I could care less about your lifestyle choices."

"Bastard!" Sanji yelled as he brought his leg up to kick Zoro in the head; only for Zoro to block Sanji's foot with his swords. "How do you keep DOING that?" Sanji asked

"Doing what?"

"Getting those swords of yours out so fast!"

"It's magic." Zoro smirked"I'm sure you and your prancing fairy legs would understand what I mean."

"Why you…" Sanji yelled as he brought his leg back and aimed for Zoro's mid-section only for Zoro to block him again.

"Oi is this supposed to be a fight or a ballet?" Zoro said tauntingly as Sanji continued the assault

"I'll make you eat your words!" Sanji yelled as their fight continued

"I'd like to see you try Ero Cook!"

"Stupid Swordsman!"

"Dartboard Eyebrow!"

"Algae Head!"

"Mr. Princess!"

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU MARIMO BASTARD!"

The fight escalated as Sanji's feet and Zoro's blades moved faster and faster. There seemed to be no end to the fight. That is until Nami's fists collided with the cook and the swordsman's faces.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Nami yelled as Zoro and Sanji were sent sprawling to the ground.

"Forgive me Nami-san but seaweed head here had it coming." Sanji said as Nami blatantly ignored him, and stormed right passed Sanji over to Zoro

"ZORO! Just look at what you did to my new high heels! Do you have ANY idea how much those cost me!" Nami yelled as she grabbed the front of Zoro's shirt and began shaking him like a rattle before pointing over to the high heels Sanji was still wearing that now had huge gash marks in them.

"Hey! Why are you blaming this on me! It was that stupid love cook's fault!" Zoro yelled defensively

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is! The fact remains that you owe me a new pair of shoes!" Nami growled "So I'll be adding an extra two-hundred thousand beli to your debt!" the navigator stated as she placed her arms across her chest and stared down at the gaping swordsman.

"Two-hundred thousand! You have to be kidding me! I can't pay that!" Zoro exclaimed

"You can and you will!" Nami stated as if her decision was final.

"There's no way those damn shoes cost that much!" Zoro yelled out in anger

"I'm charging you for the shoes plus three-hundred percent interest of course." Nami smiled

"You damn witch!" Zoro growled

"Serves you right marimo." Sanji chuckled as footsteps sounded from outside the door.

"Hey is everything alright in here?" Usopp asked as he appeared at the doorway. "We heard all that yelling and…" Usopp stopped in his tracks as he saw the results of the brawl that had moved through the women's quarters. Seeing Sanji he couldn't help but laugh. "Oi Sanji! Nice dress! Are you going to a costume party or something!" he said before falling on his back and laughing wildly

"SHUT UP LONG NOSE!" Sanji roared before throwing one of the shoes he was wearing at Usopp's head causing the marksman to be knocked unconscious with a bump on his head.

"Is everything alright in here?" Chopper asked as he timidly looked inside the room from behind the doorway. He then saw Usopp laying unconscious on the floor and started to panic. "Ah! Usopp's dead! Where's the doctor! We need a doctor!" Chopper started frantically running back and forth in front of the door way.

"That's you…" Nami, Sanji, and Zoro said causing Chopper to stop running and laugh a little in embarrassment before checking on Usopp.

"Oi Usopp! Chopper! Where'd you guys go!" Luffy called as he appeared at the doorway only to see the awkward positions his nakama were in at the moment. Complete with Chopper trying to in his own words bring Usopp back to life.

"Ooh are you guys playing a game!" Luffy asked as his eyes lit up, a grin appearing across his face instantly.

"Nah we're just having a minor disagreement." Said Zoro calmly

"Nope! You're obviously playing a game. After all why else would Sanji be wearing girls' clothes?" Luffy laughed as Sanji tried to keep himself from striking his rubber captain with the other shoe.

"No… No Luffy it's nothing like that." Nami laughed and smiled slightly as she waved her hands in front of her

"I wanna play dress up too!" Luffy yelled as he ran into the room while accidentally stepping on Usopp in the process, which caused Chopper to scream in panic.

"LUFFY!" everyone yelled as Luffy dived into Nami's wardrobe.

Meanwhile out on the deck Nico Robin continued to read her book quietly as a amused smile formed on her face. It was just another average day with her nakama.

The End

Author's notes: Well here's my second One Piece fanfic. I'm hoping that I got everyone in character although I'd say it's pretty hard to do so. Anyways hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
